The field of the invention is sporting goods, and the invention relates more particularly to sporting goods of the type which are used in swimming pools, in conjunction with lakes or oceans.
Applicant's invention is an improvement of the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,194. This device, although excellent in concept, was deficient in several respects. First, the construction shown in FIGS. 1, 5 and 7 utilized an inflatable float "B" which could easily become punctured in storage and, of course, had to be inflated for use. The alternate embodiment shown in FIG. 6 utilized a styrofoam ball but because of the torque which can occur with the use of the device, it easily became unscrewed from the tapped recess 28 and the connectors 26.